


Brave Enough To Love

by AlAngel



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, h/c, sad at the beginning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 01:56:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13401012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlAngel/pseuds/AlAngel
Summary: Summary: When Belle walks back into Mr Gold’s life and everyone in town remembers who they are it might be time for some new beginnings. Not wanting to be in the way of their second chance you quietly slip out of his life to find a new beginning of your own. But are both of you ready to forget what you shared while you were under the dark curse?





	Brave Enough To Love

Title: Brave enough to love  
Pairing: Rumpelstiltskin|Gold x female!Reader, Rumpelstitski|Gold x Belle  
Word Count: ~1.6k  
Warnings: h/c, sad at the beginning,  
Summary: When Belle walks back into Mr Gold’s life and everyone in town remembers who they are it might be time for some new beginnings. Not wanting to be in the way of their second chance you quietly slip out of his life to find a new beginning of your own. But are both of you ready to forget what you shared while you were under the dark curse?  
...

“I’m not making you choose” You whispered as you watched the way Gold looked at Belle when she entered his shop. You stood there hidden behind the curtain observing all the different emotions that flickered over their faces. It was both beautiful and total agony to witness. Your heart shattered into a million pieces, but maybe you deserved just that for falling in love with Rumpelstiltskin of all men.

It felt strange to remember a life that felt lifetimes away yet all those memories were clear and felt like yesterday. Who were you? The person you had been felt so different from who you were now. You had been a child - at heart at least - back there, hidden and protected by your family and lost and lonely when they died. In some way the curse even saved you form that uncertainty and loss.

But who were you now? You had been forced to work, pay rent and life a life of your own. Surprisingly you managed. Sure working for Mr. Gold of all people might not have been a great choice but it payed for rent and kept you fed. And over time - how long had it been? - you realised there were worse people around town than the pawn shop owner. As long as you stayed out of his way and paid rent on time he let people mind their own business. Unlike the mayor who seemed to need to control everything. She was trouble whenever she entered the shop, wishing you a good day by glaring daggers at you.

And now someone else entered the picture. You had only ever heard Gold talk about Belle once. It had been very late and he seemed moodier than usual, when you had the courage to ask about what was the matter instead of snapping he actually told you. It had been that day, years ago, when he lost the one woman he truly loved and he lost her because he wasn’t brave enough to love her. He looked so vulnerable that night… It had been the first time you’d seen him as more than your employer. And it changed your perception of him forever.

You slowly backed away from the curtain, not brave enough to look at the scene any longer. In a moment the shock of being back together would wear off and they would be in each other’s arms. Your heart already braced itself for a cry of happiness and barely audible but painful words of joy and love. In your head the scene unfolded just like a rom-com movie and with every flash of your imagination your heart hurt a little more.

When you first got involved with Gold you knew it would likely end in tears. You knew how much he still loved the woman he lost and part of you knew you could never be her. Realising you were falling for a man who could never love you the way you loved him was the final straw to growing up. You never asked why he kissed you that day after catching you when you fell off a ladder stocking a higher up shelf. You didn’t dare. If you questioned him he might question himself and regret it. So you didn’t ask, but kissed back. Kissed him then and you kissed him again. You never talked about it, never went out on dates, but in the privacy of his back room your lips danced for hours to minutes depending on how much time was at hand. Getting lost in his surprisingly sweet touches and his rougher lips was starting to be the highlight of your day. You hated weekends when you couldn’t come in to work and see him. In a way being in love gave you a new purpose, a new light.

And you refused to lose that light again. You swallowed hard, banishing all images from your head. Maybe being in love had lifted you up, but you wouldn’t let it bring you down. You had gotten a glimpse of what life could be like, all the promises and opportunities in this land without magic and you refused to not make the best of the chance you’d been given. You didn’t need Mr. Gold anymore - Same as he obviously wouldn’t need you anymore.

You found a new job surprisingly easy. With everyone remembering their stories, people who hadn’t looked at each other all this time remembered their love and friendship. Dynamics shifted and things changed. You got a job at the Rabbit Hole and though it certainly was a less respectable job than being a pawn job assistant it still paid okay. And it was a place neither Mr Gold nor his girlfriend would frequent. You had left that part of your life behind.

Until one night you were walking down the street to your tiny apartment. The lights were off in most windows and the rain was falling in hair thin lines soaking your hair and dress slowly. The street lights were dim and the stars seemed less bright as you looked up. The world always seemed that little bit dimmer after all the bright lights in the Rabbit Hole.

On nights like these you missed the pawn shop. Even filled with all those old and possibly dangerous things it had always felt so real. Much realer than the night club with all its bright lights, women with too red lips and men with tipsy smiles. You missed your old reality. And of course you still missed Gold.

“(Y/n)” A familiar voice said behind you. Thinking of the devil, you thought as you turned around slowly. It was late and not the time people usually went for walks. But despite the hour and the rain your feet had taken you to the main street of Storybrooke only a few yards away from your old working place. And apparently face to face with your old employee too.

“Hello, Mr. Gold” You said as your eyes met his. His expression was unreadable, blank in a way that made it impossible to guess his thoughts.

“You should recall my real name by now” He replied “I assume that’s why you left so hasty.”

For a moment you swore you saw something like hurt in his eyes before they shifted back to their initial blankness. You had always liked his expressive eyes. People brave enough to look the man into his eyes could see and read so much in them.

“I didn’t leave because of what you are, Rumpelstiltskin. I left because you are finally brave enough to love Belle, I know you won’t lose her again” You swallowed to fight down the tears threatening to spill over. You left so he wouldn’t have to choose, to run from the inevitable outcome that he would never have chosen you. You left to protect both of you.

“You too think I changed? I could be the one worthy of someone’s love?” His eyes were curious now as if he heard someone say similar things before. Probably Belle. She too must have told him that he deserved to be loved and deserved someone at his side despite what most people thought of the dark one.

“No one should have to change for their love. It’s being in love that changes you.” You thought about how much you had grown while being Golds assistant, his friend and then his lover. You changed, because being in love gave you new life, new hope. “I believe everyone deserves to be loved - As long as they are willing to give the same love back.”

Suddenly Rumpelstiltskin took a decisive step towards you, his hand came to softly cradle your cheek while the other hold tight onto his walking stick. His eyes started to sparkle and the stars seemed to reflect in them. The street seemed brighter and the rain soaking through your coat didn’t matter anymore. Your heart beat had picked up a little and as if you two were alone in his backroom, back when you were still just a pawn shop owner and his assistant, you smiled up at him. For just this one time you let yourself get lost in him again.

“I want to be able to love someone again” He whispered quietly “I’ve spent more than 28 years believing I lost every chance at love. I failed Belle and I had to pay the price. Everything has its price.”

His last words sounded bitter. It hurt you seeing him like this. Rumpelstiltskin might not have been a kind or friendly man, but after all those years at Mr Gold’s side you knew that he wasn’t simply the dark one anymore. In a town where nothing had changed till Emma Swan arrived something in Gold must have changed.

“She’s back now” you told him “Sometimes all we need is a second chance.”

At that he shook his head and you frowned a little. What was he doing? He had been granted a second chance that had seemed impossible a few days ago.

“Some second chances come too late. 28 years of waiting is a long time. I… I believed I’d never find love again. I will always cherish our time and what she did for me, but… It’s too late for us.”

“I’m sorry”

“Me too” He sighed “I’ve spent so much time being afraid, it’s hard to be brave now. But when I saw Belle walk into my shop again I realized not only how long I waited for something I knew I lost, but I also realized what being a coward leads to.

(Y/n)… I can’t have another woman I love walk away. For once I want to be brave for someone else. Because she deserves it. You deserve it.” And then he leaned in to finally kiss you “I love you, (y/n). I can’t change who I am. But I promise I love you.”


End file.
